Butterfly Effect
by Stinyx
Summary: What ever happens here, will it effect my Future Home? This is the journal of Kagome, and her unusual adventure with a plant... Named Zetsu. Rated a T because of her swearing in journal entries.
1. Week One of New Journal  M, W, F

**_I don't own anything from, Naruto, Inuyasha, or even Dragonball Z (Just mentioned). So there's no reason to sue me. I hope you all enjoy this one. I am having a lot of fun writing this._**

* * *

_**Chapter one - Week One - Mon, Wed, Fri**_

_**Monday~**_

_Today I am back to wondering what the effects of me being here, are going to cause to the home I first came to know and love. Living here for years, and with no change to my, let me call it Future Home, I am left to wonder if what ever I'm doing here, is what's causing the "Now" to happen to the Future Home. _

_What would have happened if I had just ignored my cat, and went straight to school? I would have probable missed my chance to be dragged down that dusty well, and end up here. Would that have changed my life as well?_

_What would have happened if instead of shooting at that damn crow demon, I let him have the jewel, and left it to Inuyasha and I to track down later? Would Naraku have just killed that demon? If so, then he would automatically get the jewel and we'd be in even worse shit then we are in now._

_Cause and Effect. I'm constantly thinking of that book I was required to read for school called, "The Butterfly Effect." How does that really work? Would me being here just alter the time I grew up in? Or does it just split off into different time lines, of the same world, just like that Anime I used to watch, with that character Trunks, from "Dragonball Z"._

_Oh well, I will be left to ponder these things on another day, for I'm getting tired, and Inuyasha is bugging about making some more ramen before we settle in. I think if he yells in my ear one more time I'm going to sit him till he's unconscious and we can all go to sleep in peace. Yes, forget about him yelling in my ear, I'm going to do it right now._

_Sigh, I'm going to get it when he comes around. But it was worth it! I am noticing a bit of myself getting a bit... well, meaner. I'm actually enjoying the pain I give Inuyasha sometimes. I think, if the reason I'm enjoying his suffering is because of all the suffering and heartache he has given me. I'd like to call it my own "therapy session"._

_I am a bit sad right now, Inuyasha has invited that clay bitch to stay with us. His reasoning was "we think our final battle will happen here soon, and we need all the help we can get, since __**someone **__(and he looked at me) doesn't really do anything but detect shards." That really hurt me! _

_Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night!_

_

* * *

_

_**Wednesday~**_

_If I didn't loose my temper and punch Inuyasha... if we had walked in the same direction, instead of storming off in different directions to cool off both our tempers... If I haven't lost my love for Inuyasha... If anything had happened any different, I wouldn't have stumbled upon this cute venus fly trap type plant. _

_It was sooo cute! None of these guys know I have a love for plants more then a love for animals. I think I was destined to find the lil' guy. I had an interesting thought pass through my head, and I put my finger to the petal's lips, to find it clamp down on me and start sucking... yes __**SUCKING**__. I pulled my finger out and I could've sworn it seemed quite sad that I made it let go._

_The odd thing was, when I looked at my finger, it wasn't gushing blood, but I noticed a pinprick of blood on the tip. Is this a demon plant? I first thought to myself. Even if it was, or wasn't, I'm running around with a bunch of demons, who cares if I decide to bring a 'demonic' type plant with me?_

_I named the plant. I had been talking aloud at what I should call it, "Bob". "Venus". "YinYang". "Yasha Butt" (that one made me laugh out loud). I could almost hear in the wind a slight voice saying, "Zetsu". So I said the name "Zetsu" and it looked like the plant nodded it's stem in my direction in a "Yes"._

_Ok. So it's a demonic plant named Zetsu. I sat there talking what seemed like hours, just getting out all my thoughts. How I'm confused, I'm always alone, never able to really talk to anyone. To get out my true feelings, of isolation, anger, of my old feeling love. I was letting it all out, just talking to this plant. _

_It was like a living journal. One I could layout everything, without writing. Of course I'll never give up writing about my adventures, but it's good to talk out loud to something... Even if it seems like I'm talking to myself out loud, I enjoy talking to this "Zetsu."_

_Then I said, something, and I don't know what will happen in the future now. I wished out loud that the plant could talk back. To walk. To be my friend, and someone who I could understand. It was stupid really. I glanced at the plant after that spontaneous outlandish wish, and I could've sworn I saw a face __**INSIDE**__ the Venus Trap._

_I shook my head and nothing was there. I'm going crazy. I know it. I'm talking to a plant that named itself, and looking like a psycho. I think at the end when I go back to Future Home, they'll lock me up._

_I laid down on the grass for a few minutes. Just comfortable silence, when I glanced at "Zetsu", and it was gone._

_Oh well. It was great while it lasted. I then got up and went back to camp._

_

* * *

_

_**Friday~**_

_Every night since Wednesday, when we're going to sleep, Zetsu pops up next to my sleeping bag and I could swear that the wind speaks a "Good Night." But then when I wake up it's gone._

_I slapped Kikyo today. It was the best moment of my life! There we were, Inuyasha, __Kikyo __and I, yelling at each other about what our next plan of action would be, and __Kikyo __said. "Kagome. You're a useless lump, that no one cares about. You're baggage! No one listens to you, because I'm here, I can detect shards AND fight." I was so pissed I slapped her._

_The forest was really quite after that. Not a soul breathed. I was the first to break the silence and I looked at the whole group. "Do you all really believe that?" I asked, and it was weird, my voice seemed almost demonic. I know my eyes flashed with fury and sadness._

_I looked at everyone in the eyes, and no one looked up at me except for Kilala and Shippou. "I don't, momma." My eyes softened for him, and glared at everyone else minus the fire Neko(cat). "Fine then. Shippou. Kilala . Let's leave." I told them we'll all meet up at the final battle with Naraku, I grabbed my shards then the three of us left._

_Sango tried to call Kilala back, she was ignored. Inuyash was sat into the ground for trying to take the shards I already had, and I told them, "Find your share of the shards, and we'll merge them at the battle. Caio!"_

On our way walking I ended up seeing a familiar plant in our path. Zetsu. I, out of being polite, introduced _Kilala and Shippou to it. To my amazement, Shippou actually said hi to it, and Kilala bowed her head slightly. Shippou explained how his dad, told him stories of his mother who used to control plant life of these demonic plants. _

_At the end of Shippou's explanation the Zetsu plant opened up and inside was a __**MAN**__. He was half in white, and half in black. "Hi Kagome. I'm Zetsu." He then looked like he had an evil glint in his eye. "And don't ever call me Yasha Butt."_

_I laughed so hard I cried._


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd Week**_

**This week was pretty interesting! Zetsu and I learned more about each other.**

**I had asked him where his home is, and he replied, "Not anywhere near here." He then proceeded to tell me how exactly he got here.**

**He said he was talking with his friend Tobi when, "All of a sudden the tree they were standing near sucked him in, and then spit him out like a chewed up sunflower seed." The visual alone made me laugh out loud, then he smiled at me.**

**Oh My! If you can get passed the duel toned skin, the plant like appendages and his yellow eyes, he is pretty sexy! I think he knows I'm developing a crush on him, I think he can sense it. I don't know how... but whenever he makes me smile, or he says something snarky and sarcastic, he'll turn my way and smirk. His smirk alone makes me weak in the knees. Oh Geese I'm acting like a love sick teenager... Oh well, I can blame "Yasha Butt" on my failed teenage experiences.**

**So I told him my story on how I arrived here. Don't judge me Journal! We came here almost the same way, I can sympathize with him. I told him that instead of a tree bringing me here, a demon from a well appeared, kidnapped me and then attacked me. That's the story of my life...always getting kidnapped. I told him that too, and he had the nerve to laugh at me! (But boy oh boy, his laugh is sexy!) :-)**

**We were on our way to this tree that brought him here when HE found us... well, not HE per say, but HE as in his puppet. He was taunting us about our little broken up group, and that he'd defeat us one way or another. He then attacked! His tentacle flew at Zetsu and I had no time to think, I pulled my bow out and right before it impaled Zetsu, the tentacle exploded with the arrow I shot. With the puppet's screams being ignored in the background, Zetsu just looked at us then disappeared right underground!**

**I WAS PISSED! How dare he just leave us like that! I didn't have time to dwell on his behavior; Shippou and Kilala were attacking the Naraku puppet. Shippou was riding on a transformed Kilala using his foxfire and some of his illusions. When Kilala would get close enough she'd maul whatever she could get her teeth and claws into. The three of us were putting up a pretty decent fight. We were starting to slow down, our energy was draining when suddenly Naraku was pulled underground with just his head left above. Zetsu appeared behind him and started to chow down.**

**It was pretty disgusting to watch. I was about to give him a piece of my mind for leaving us, when he suggested to train the three of us. He said that he had to pretend to leave to truly gauge our strengths and weaknesses. So he watched the fight until he thought he got enough information. We agreed to the training.**

**We walked the rest of the way to his "tree" and guess what! It was MY tree! Ok, the Goshinboku tree isn't my tree but it's the only thing other then the well that's familiar to me here and I claimed it as mine. The tree is where we set up camp for the night.**

**I asked Zetsu what other things he could do other then travel through the ground. Two voices began to speak, the first one I recognized, and the second one seemed to be coming from him as well. "I won't show you all of my secrets just yet." Said the unfamiliar one. "But I'll show you a pretty nifty trick." Said the familiar one. He then SPLIT HIMSELF INTO TWO ZETSU'S! A Black Zetsu, and a White Zetsu. You would not believe the first thoughts that crossed through my mind! It wasn't screaming in panic, thinking "Oh my God!" Instead I drifted off into lala land thinking of me being on the ground getting kissed senseless by both Zetsu's... I am a closet pervert. Miroku, you would be proud...**

**This whole adventure lasted a week, and I can't wait to see what the future will bring. Tomorrow is our first day training and I can't wait! I'll get stronger, and prove to myself that I'm not a weak ass little girl! Zetsu('s) said to prepare for pain. You can't gain anything, without a little pain. Then he chuckled to him-selves. Should I be worried? Oh well, I know that Shippou is excited to get some training, he's tired of being sent back so he doesn't fight, and I know how he feels.**

**I will have some good dreams tonight! ~_^**


End file.
